So Much Better
by fearlessphine
Summary: That girl in the playboy bunny suit had turned out to be the love of his life. And speaking of the bunny suit, Elle was damn sexy too. Emmett had fallen in love with her personality, but he certainly wasn't complaining about how stunning she looked./ Elle x Emmett, oneshot.


**Because I'm obsessed with Legally Blonde and I like to procrastinate when I should be doing uni work. Enjoy lovelies!**

* * *

Emmett had arrived home from work to find his girlfriend lying on his couch, the television on while she flicked through a magazine. She'd obviously come straight from school, made apparent by the fact that she was currently wearing one of his hoodies and his boxers.

Elle's face lit up when she saw Emmett in the doorway.

"Hey you," she said cheerily, abandoning her magazine to throw her arms around him.

Before Emmett could respond, he found Elle's lips against his own, and he dropped his briefcase to wrap his arms around her waist.

"Hi," Emmett said with a smile when they pulled apart.

"I take it the key I gave you works."

Elle nodded, and returned to her position on the couch.

"How was work?" she asked, motioning for Emmett to join her.

"Just let me get changed, and I'll tell you all about it."

Emmett quickly changed out of his suit and tie, slipping into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt. He returned to Elle, and sat down on the couch. She quickly shuffled so that she was curled up at his side, her head resting on his chest. Emmett placed his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"So, how was work?"

"Busy, but good. The boss is really starting to like me, which is fantastic. He said I have 'real potential' and that he hopes I'm planning to stick around."

"Emmett that's fantastic! You'll be running the place in no time," Elle replied with a giggle.

"I can only hope. How was school?"

"Tiring. I'm so glad it's Friday. But Vivienne, Enid and I got some serious study done in our break, so I'm feeling much better about the test next week."

"That's great. I know you'll ace it."

"Thanks," Elle replied, tilting her head up to brush her lips against him.

Her head came to rest on his chest again, and they sat in silence watching an old FRIENDS episode.

Some days Emmett honestly couldn't believe how lucky he was. The smartest, funniest, kindest, sweetest, most beautiful woman was here, in _his _arms. Elle was incredible, and his life was so much better because she was in it. That girl in the playboy bunny suit had turned out to be the love of his life. And speaking of the bunny suit, Elle was damn sexy too. Emmett had fallen in love with her personality, but he certainly wasn't complaining about how stunning she looked.

His mind began to wander...Elle in the pink bunny suit, Elle bending and snapping, Elle telling Warner that she was so much better. At that memory his arm tightened around her involuntarily. It was hard to forget those moans that she'd made as she mocked Warner, and it dawned on Emmett that he wanted to be the only one to elicit those sounds from her ever again. They hadn't slept together yet. It had been 3 weeks since they'd gotten together after Brooke's trial, but Emmett's search for a new job and Elle's continuing determination with her studies left little time for them to be alone together. The past two Friday nights they had been so exhausted that they'd fallen asleep in his bed at 9:30! But he as hoping that would change soon, and by the way she looked at him some days, he could tell Elle felt the same way too.

Elle's voice snapped him out of his train of thought.

"Emmett? Emmett?"

"Yeah?" he replied.

"What were you thinking about?" Elle asked.

"Uh," Emmett began, blushing slightly. "You."

He felt Elle grin against his chest.

"What about me?"

Emmett's blush grew deeper.

"Um, my mind may have wondered to a certain bunny suit and a certain move that helped win Brooke's trial."

"Oh really?" Elle asked, the amusement in her voice obvious.

She rearranged herself so that she kneeling next to him, a wide grin plastered across her face. Emmett couldn't help but laugh at how excited these seemed to make her.

"Yes, really. You're beautiful and you have an incredible body Elle. It's hard not to think about it."

With that, Elle swung her leg over Emmett's lap so that she was straddling him and wove her hands through his hair. She peppered kisses down his neck, and Emmet moaned.

"I love you so much," Elle murmured against his neck.

"I love you too," Emmett replied, cupping her cheek and bringing her lips to his.

"I'll have to make sure I bring back the bunny costume, maybe bend and snap a little in it," Elle whispered in his ear.

Emmett moaned again, and thrust involuntarily against her.

"Warner said his biggest regret was never asking me to wear it," she giggled. "His loss."

At the mention of Warner, Emmett's mind went back to Elle getting the internship.

"Mm," he replied half heartedly.

"What's wrong?" Elle asked, leaning back to look him in the eye.

"I just...it's stupid," Emmett replied quickly.

Elle smiled her brilliant smile at him, running her hand along his cheek.

"I don't think you are possible of speaking a stupid word Emmett Forest."

"Wanna bet?"

She simply rolled her eyes, and motioned for him to continue.

"Do you remember when you got the internship?"

Elle nodded, confused at where his mind was wondering to.

"Well, you made it very clear your...um...history with Warner and...uh..."

"Emmett Forest!" Elle interrupted. "Are you jealous?!" She grinned at him.

"Maybe," Emmett said, ducking his head in embarrassment. "And a little bit...concerned that I'll be following in his footsteps."

"Awww Emmett!"

"See, I told you it was stupid."

"Emmett, since you were completely honest, I'm going to be to. Yes, I loved Warner. And yes, for a first sexual experience he was pretty great..."

"And all the ones that followed," Emmett grumbled in interruption.

"But Emmett, being in love with you is something else completely. It's real and intense and I don't want to imagine a day without you. So when I realised you loved me back, god I nearly fell to the floor. Because I never thought someone as smart, funny, kind, passionate and sexy as you would ever love a girl like me."

She fell silent, and stared into his eyes; smiling sincerely.

"And as for that other thing you were worried about, I know that you are going to be so much better."

On the 'better' Elle thrust her hips into his, eliciting another moan from Emmett.

"Should we go confirm it?" she murmured against his ear.

"Mmhmm," Emmett replied, his eyes widening in anticipation.

Elle got up off his lap and in one swift movement pulled his hoodie off over her head. She disappeared into Emmett's room, and Emmett followed eagerly.

And Elle was right. It was _so much better._

* * *

**Reviews would make me happy xx**


End file.
